


And They Don't Have a Clue (Who?)

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [183]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Outsider, The Black Lion Is Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Based on the prompt: "I’m waiting for Black to lock Shiro and Keith in her cockpit to force them to confess like poor girl’s had to listen to both of their desperate pining she must be so tired"





	And They Don't Have a Clue (Who?)

**Author's Note:**

> [garrisonsheith made this post](https://garrisonsheith.tumblr.com/post/169779452566/im-waiting-for-black-to-lock-shiro-and-keith-in) on Tumblr, I got the mental image of the Black Lion breaking out some romantic Disney tunes, and the next thing I knew, this happened. *waves hands vaguely below* 
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/169781904540/garrisonsheith-im-waiting-for-black-to-lock)

“Hey, Pidge?”  


Pidge picked up her helmet and put it on. “Shiro, what’s up?”  


“Black’s locked up and she’s not responding to Keith or me. Can you come manually override the hatch from the outside?”

_That_ was a new one. The only time the Lions didn’t respond was when they were down on power, and there was no way that could be a problem right now. “Sure, give me a minute to get to the hangar.”   


“Thank you, Pidge.” Shiro sounded relieved.  


Pidge set up the program she needed running on her computer and left the Green Lion’s hangar. “That’s really weird that Black isn’t responding. Maybe it’s confusing her because both of you are in the cockpit?”  


Shiro sighed. “We thought that, and tried giving her commands separately, and then together, but she’s ignoring all of them.”  


“We’ve been stuck in here for five minutes,” Keith added. “She’s just...silent.”  


Pidge snorted. “Hope neither of you have to go to the bathroom.”  


“You’re hilarious,” Shiro said dryly.  


Pidge grinned. “Thank you!”  


Something crackled over her comms in a way that was entirely unlike anything Pidge had ever heard before, and then...

_“I can see what’s happening_  
_What?_  
_And they don’t have a clue!_  
_Who?_ ” 

Pidge stopped in her tracks. “Are you guys...watching The Lion King?”  


“No!” Shiro said. “It’s coming over Black’s speakers. She just started playing the song!”  


“How does she even _have_ this song?” Keith asked.  


“Hunk, probably,” Pidge said. “I’m almost there.”  


She slapped the control for Black’s hangar doors. Nothing happened. She tried it twice more with the same result.  


Well, that wasn’t good.  


“So. Uh. Guys,” she said. “Small problem. I can’t get into the hangar.”  


Keith groaned loud enough that it actually made Pidge’s helmet vibrate. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”  


“I’m not.” Pidge tried again. “The door’s not opening at all. I’ll have to see if we can find another way.”  


The strains of “Can You Feel The Love Tonight” grew louder over the speakers, and then abruptly cut out. 

Pidge was thankful for about two seconds when she realized it was too quiet. “Shiro?”  


No response.  


“Keith?”

Nothing.  


_Quiznak._  


***

Two hours later, Black’s hangar control panel was half-dismantled, Pidge had the worst headache she’d ever had in her life, and they _still_ hadn’t been able to get the door open.

“Hm, maybe if we tried rerouting this circuit,” Coran said.  


Matt shook his head. “We did that already.”  


“Twice,” Hunk added. “This door isn’t budging.”  


“It _has_ to be something to do with Zarkon,” Allura said for the third time. “Who else could have that kind of control over the Black Lion?”  


“I don’t think Zarkon would have bonded with the Black Lion over millions of light-years just to get it to start playing songs from Hunk’s Disney collection,” Lance said.  


Hunk threw a piece of wire at him. “Hey, you gave me half that collection. But yeah, Lance has a point.”

Pidge sighed. “At least we know Black hasn’t _left_ the hangar. And--”  


The door slid open and Pidge jumped back into Matt. “What the...did _you_ do something?”  


“No!” Matt said. “I haven’t touched a--”  


Keith and Shiro walked through the hangar door, hand in hand and looking very...disheveled. And smiling. Pidge wasn’t sure she’d ever seen Keith _smile_ like that before. It was _weird_.  


Hunk scrambled to his feet. “Are you guys okay? What happened?”  


“We’re fine,” Shiro said. “Black, uh, just wanted us to talk. About some things.”  


Pidge stared. “Are you _blushing_?”  


Shiro turned redder. “ _No._ ”  


Matt slung his arm around Pidge’s shoulders. “Well, glad that’s settled. We’ll leave you guys alone. Hey, Hunk, how about some milkshakes?”  


Hunk brightened. “Oh, yeah, milkshakes! I’ve got some _great_ new fruit flavors to try!”  


Both Allura and Coran visibly shuddered. “I have to check the cleaning pods,” Coran said.  


“And I have to, uh, check our course,” Allura said, hurrying away.  


Lance clapped Hunk on the shoulder. “I’ll be your guinea pig, buddy.”  


“But--” Pidge protested, but Matt was already practically hauling her off down the hall. “But we still haven’t figured out what happened to the door! How did they even get out? Did Black just let them go? Why in the world did she lock up in the first plaaaa _oh my God they’re dating now_.”

Matt laughed and poked her. “And here I thought you were the smart one, little sister.”  


Pidge punched him the shoulder.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
